


This Will Be Our Year

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Sirius Black, Baby Harry Potter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Raising Harry Potter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Sirius arrives home late to have his heart melted.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	This Will Be Our Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlim8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlim8/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to [@mlim8](https://mlim8.tumblr.com/). You should DEFINITELY visit her tumblr because she made ADORABLE art of this and she's super talented and all of her art makes me want to scream. 
> 
> Also, big thank you to [kattlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin) for the quick beta!

Sirius stepped out of the Floo, immediately shrugging off his crimson Auror robes and throwing them over the nearest chair. He sat down heavily, rolling his shoulders to try and rid himself of the tension of the day before bending to unlace his dragon hide boots. Finally feeling more in the mindset for home rather than work, he pushed himself up, and began to look for Remus. Their flat wasn’t huge, but it was a toss up whether Remus would be in bed, reading, or still tucking Harry in.

As he came down the hall, he could hear the low murmur of Remus’ voice in Harry’s room; the door was cracked, and Sirius peeked his head in, not wanting to upset their bedtime routine.

_“The warmth of your smile, smile for me, little one. And this will be our year, took a long time to come,”_ Remus sang, soft and warm as he walked the length of the room, Harry’s head drooped onto his shoulder, fist clenched in his sweater.

Sirius couldn’t help but watch; he’d never heard this song before. It was very different from what he and Remus usually listened to. Remus pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before turning to walk back towards his crib. _“You don’t have to worry, your worryin’ days are gone. This will be our year, took a long time to come.”_

Remus laid Harry down, gently pulled the blanket over him before smoothing his hair back and tapping his wand on the magically adapted baby monitor to turn it on. He glanced up and startled to see Sirius in the doorway, but smiled once he realized who it was.

Sirius stepped back as Remus joined him in the hall, quietly shutting the door behind him.

“Did he go down okay?”

“He fussed for a bit, but he didn’t nap today and made himself too tired to really put up a good fight. How was your day?” Remus asked as he tilted his head up for a kiss; Sirius was happy to comply.

“My day was…” Sirius thought about the dead end he’d hit, trying to track down Evan Rosier and grimaced.

“Rough?” Remus supplied. Sirius just nodded and leaned into Remus’ embrace. They stood together in the hall for a moment, and Sirius felt grateful for this—their home and safety, that they were together.


End file.
